lilreezyonlinefandomcom-20200216-history
Shimzie
Michael Olorunfemi 'Shimzie' (Mr Lectz/Flygezie Boi) is one of the most Youngest Music artist at this tender age to touch artistry with a difference. From lyrical wordplay to conscious rhymes, Shimzie can touch any production with an alternative rhythmic flow, giving him a status of an incomparable artist. He’s an artist who will always deliver a unique creativity from the heart of his musical abilities. Talent Found After started performing from a young age at 12 years old, his skills have evolved him to an incomparable artist with such a full star quality.. “He owns the stage and whenever he performs you immediately notice that this kid is without doubt different from the rest” – Andy Hewes Sound Engineer. He’s performed in numerous gigs alongside known artists like Tinie Tempah, Eliza Doolittle, Professor Green, Griminal, Meleka, Mikill Pane etc. It’s like Shimzie has been pursuing his ambition since day one, although there hasn’t been an official release as yet , Shimzie has been developing his craft and has taken part in various opportunities in aim to create a steady promotional circle in preparation for his own forthcoming projects. He’s highly driven persona nourishes his easy going character; a kid who knows what he wants but who also knows that good things will come to those who wait. Beginning of The Michael Olrunfemi Career 17 year old Michael, is only living with his Father, two brothers and a young sister, since his parents split up, this didnt stop him from pursuing his goal. From helping and catering to his family, to doing volunteer works for his youth club, you could say that Michael is one hardworking lad. He's commited to to his work and would reach to any limit to achieve his goal. Young Michael is also an event organiser, he works with AnewDirection Company www.anewdirection.org.uk/shimzie which is located in Stratford; they organise events towards the 2012 olympics and work with a group of youths named the 'Create Programmers' and each time there's a meeting with these young programmers, Michael is always on the train, day in day out, just to make something positive come out from his stronghold dedication. He wants to be an artist within the capital of the UK, certain avenues within the Grime scene have been relevant to perceive such as DVD’s, mix tapes, pirate radio, PA’s showcases and not forgetting TV appearances including music videos. Even though Shimzie haven’t accomplished all that but he has a single followed by a music video video called "You can run but you Cant Hide” and he has a mixtape coming out soon with his bandmates called >>D.A <<(his producer and singer) Damizie,Liltrexxy(CG family Brothers who also perform alongside with him), Hidden Talent Project , and he’s already gaining help from his school, even local youth clubs simba youth clubs, World of hope, A new Direction (www.anewdirection.org.uk/shimzie) and others. He’s trying to have tracks rotated on various pirate and commercial radio stations, Shimzie who some may refer him as ‘MR LECTURAH’ or ‘FLYGEZIE BOI’ , also his music having Big effect on his listeners, (hence the name ‘Mr Lecturah')has been broadening his musical horizons with ventures that will surprise his listeners! He’s also known for his ‘Nigerian Swag’ which he puts into his music; you’d see more of that on his forth coming mixtape. This has recently included hosting himself with other famous Artists, which could do a lot for Shimzie and his team band called Hidden Talentz 's agenda consists of fristcoming video for ‘Blowing Up" in conjunction of his coming out mix tape by him self entitled 'Bound for Glory’ Hidden Talent’. ‘Path of shimzie’ was his old mixtape which had a massive hit in his school( Kidbrooke school),along with various projects with other artists. With a hefty schedule and a ‘heartful’ of talent, this is just the beginning of a prosperous ‘Michael Olorunfemi' career.